lamulana2fandomcom-20200214-history
Shrine of the Frost Giants
Shrine of the Frost Giants (Japanese: 霜の巨人殿, "Shimo no Kyojinden" / lit. "Frost Giants' Temple") is a section of the ruins. You will want to have a lot of weights for this area. *Area number: idk *Music: Giant's Monument *Entrances and Exits: **E-4: Annwfn (A-4) **E-1: Valhalla (E-2), defeat Balor and have 5 Guardians defeated. *Grail Tablet: (C-5) *Sub-Bosses: **Badhbh Cath (D-3) **Balor (D-1), Wake up Bergelmir **Fenrir (C-7), reachable after dispelling the ice block in (C-6) by waking up Bergelmir. Treasures Map *Location: (D-5) **Place a weight on the far bottom-right dais. Sacred Orb *Location: (C-2) **Activate the upper left button to open the real chest. Be careful, as the other chests are mimics and will one-hit you if you are within range. Birth Seal *Location: (E-7) **Use weights on all 7 daises, then open the chest after jumping through thick snow. Clay Doll Outfit *Location: (D-1) **Defeat Balor, then break the Life Seal. Rapier *Location: (B-5) **Place a weight on the dais at the top. Enter from (B-4). Ankh Jewel *Location: (B-6) **Step on the 2nd switch from the top. Before you get crushed, place a weight on the 3 dais as they appear in the room. You can exit left and reset the room if you need to. Pochette Key *Location: (E-3) **Break the Life Seal at the top of (E-3) by entering from the top-right of (D-3). Next, enter the lower part of (E-3) from (D-3) by grappling the shiny pillar and swinging to the right side of it. Jump toward the right wall of (D-3) and push against the hollow pillar. Near the bottom of the hollow pillar is an open spot you will pass through, leading to (E-3). **The big blue sword-looking spike in the middle of (E-3) will deal big damage upon contact, so be careful not to jump into it. Gauntlet *Location: (A-3) **Whip the ceiling near the top-left at (A-4) to reveal a ladder. Break the Life Seal in the next room. Puzzles Reaching the Ankh Jewel Room *Location: (C-5) **From the Grail Point, get as high in the room as you can, and then jump into the snow. The higher you are, the deeper you will fall into the snow. Waking up Bergelmir *Location: (A-4) **Chant Himinn, Ioro, and Mani together on the huge Bergelmir statue in the background. Doing this will spawn the dais in (A-5). Accessing Hydlit's Shop *Location: (A-5) **After waking up Bergelmir, use the Gale Fibula to avoid getting crushed by the ceiling that drops. Then, place a weight on the dais. Note that this is quite difficult without the Snow Shoes, but possible. You must jump precisely before hitting the ice to make it across (also note there's fake floors at the beginning and the end of the ice, use the skeleton on the floor below as an indicator for when to jump.) Reaching the Rapier * After defeating Badhbh Cath at (D-3), use the Grapple Claw to swing to the left side of the left pillar, then drop down. * Alternately, ride the left-hand lift at (D-4) almost to the top. Before you exit the screen, jump left--the top section of the pillar separating the lift from the opening in the left-hand wall can be walked through. Obtaining the Sacred Wine *Location: (C-7) **Chant the Mother/Wish (Mooir), Howl (Barn), and Missing (Mani) Mantras. **Use the Vessel within the pool of liquor to fill it with Sacred Wine. ***A giant statue was once in this location guarding the well, then disappeared at some point (perhaps after obtaining the Giant's Flute); can someone figure out precisely when it disappears? Shops Hydlit *Location: (A-5) - Wake up Bergelmir and then open his shop. Fairy Guild General *Location: (C-4) - Break the wall near the frozen pillar on the right side of the room to unlock the shop. **After you acquire the Fairy Guild Pass, you can purchase the Weapon Fairy for 300 . Glossary Morrigan *Location: (E-4) **Walk through the right edge of the snowy ground. Nemain *Location: (D-5) **Drop in the cylindrical structure near the bottom-left part of the room. Badhbh Cath *Location: (D-5) **Ride the platforms up; Whip the lone wall hanging near the top. Macha *Location: (B-5) **Crawl through the snow at the bottom-right of the map. Kara *Location: (A-4) **Break the wall on the left side of the room with your whip. Climb up from the room below and then jump through the snow to get to it. Balor *Location: (C-2) **Drop into the pillar. NPCs Gerd *Location: (E-4) Thrymr *Location: (D-5) **Use the Birth Seal to get in. Fairy Guild General *Location: (C-4) **Sells the weapon fairy, Kara. Fenrir *Location: (D-7) **Break the left wall from the right side, right above the spikes. Requires Feather to reach the wall and Flame Torc to deal actual damage. Corridor of Blood Entrance *Sub-Bosses: **Tezcatlipoca (?-?) Puzzles Get to B-4 *Location: (One room left, one room down from Tezcatlipoca) **Push the block left (don't push it all the way so you can grab) Getting to B-5 *Once in (B-4), move the two statues (one is hiding in the column) under the mural to unlock the passage to (B-5). **There are four red triangles at the bottom of the mural -- the statues' upraised hands should touch the inner two triangles. (This is clued by a similar mural at Lemeza's campsite in Immortal Battlefield.) Glossary *Defeat Tezcatlipoca. Then, push against the wall to the left of the room slowly. You want to push it just barely so you can slip right through, and fall to the left of the block, too, to get to this glossary entry. Category:Frontside Fields